Una vez más
by kasai shinju
Summary: Oh si, volví con un fic de Shishio y Suzume! xD Es que tenía ganas de hacer un fic así, no me maten y espero que les guste. Como siempre cuando son así no se me ocurren summarys así que... solo denle un chance xD jajajaja PD: que genial titulo ee, me la rife xD


**Hpola! xD jajajajajaja**

 **Es un fic que se me ocurrio después de leer de nuevo Hirunaka no ryuusei xD jajaja oh por dios! Sensei rompio mi corazón otra vez U_U**

 **Pero aun así lo amo y amo la pareja Shishio y Suzume! xD jajaja por eso traje este fic, sé que no muchas leen este manga y probablemente no haya lectoras del fic en esta pareja, pero aun asi queria escribirlo :3 xD jajajajaja**

 **Rating k+**

 **Romance/drama.**

 **Paring: Shishio y Suzume.**

 **Titulo: Una vez más.**

 **Autor: YO xD jajaja ok no, Kasai Shinju B. Bodoque y B. xD**

* * *

Shishio miraba a través de la ventana hacia aquella chica de negros cabellos y ojos azules. Sonrió sin alegría alguna, desde que había dicho aquella terrible mentira solo podía ser testigo de cómo ella era feliz, pero lejos de él. Recargo su cabeza en el cristal y después volvió a suspirar. Vaya tipo tan patético que era ¿no? Seguir anhelando la oportunidad de estar con ella.

\- ¡Sensei, hice este almuerzo en la clase de economía!- escuchó que lo llamaban, bien. Nada se podía hacer más que seguir con su vida- ¿puedes probarlo?

\- ¿De veras?- empezó a caminar con las chicas siguiéndolo, si, no había nada que hacer más que ver como el tonto de Mamura iba al lado de su Chun-chun y actuar como un adulto serio y capaz de manejar el dolor de esta manera.

Se despidió de las alumnas, obviamente sin aceptar el almuerzo y caminó hacia el aula de profesores, bien, dejaría sus cosas allí y se iría a recostar en la enfermería, hoy ya había actuado como todo un adulto desde que vio a Chun-chun y ahora quería ser una masa nada productiva en la cama de la enfermería.

Dejo dichas unas cuantas excusas y llego hasta la sala deseada, genial, no había nadie. Se sentó en una de las camas y miro con cierta nostalgia el lugar, recordaba las veces que había estado allí con ella, la primea vez que le dijo que le gustaba y después del festival deportivo donde ella se lastimo el tobillo. Dejo escapar pesadamente el aire en sus pulmones y después empezó a rodar por la cama con la almohada entre sus brazos ¡Era horrible ser un adulto!

\- Oh, siento interrumpir sensei- se detuvo en su autocompasión y miro asombrado la cara de póker que tenía Suzume ese día, como siempre debía admitir- pero he venido por unas venditas- miro asombrado como ella tenía una herida en su rodilla y otra en su codo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Yosano?- ella volteo a mirarlo y sensei sintió su mundo quedarse parado por un segundo- ¿te caíste?- dejo de lado su loco corazón enamorado y se levantó, dispuesto a buscar las banditas para dárselas a ella- debes tener cuidado, ya te dije que eres una chica.

\- Estaba pensando en el sushi que iremos a comer el fin de semana mi tío y yo- Shishio se sintió de pronto tonto, era obvio que ella no iba a prestarle atención al camino cuando había pescado muerto y crudo de por medio- yo puedo ponérmelas sensei- dijo señalando los curitas, pero este negó.

\- No dudo de ti Chun-chun, pero conociéndote. Es probable que ahora termines poniéndolas en tus ojos antes que en tus heridas- dijo con cierta burla, a lo que ella se sonrojo, pero sonrió de igual manera- ya está.

\- Siento interrumpir- ambos miraron hacia la entrada, donde Mamura hacia su aparición- vámonos, la clase está por comenzar- ella accedió y con su típica cara de póker paso al lado del alto chico.- sensei, no intentes acercarte a lo que no es tuyo.

-…- este solo lo miro sorprendido un momento, pero después sonrió de lado- creí que el adulto aquí eras tú- Mamura frunció el ceño- descuida. Hare lo mismo que hiciste tu- se acostó en la camilla- ahora vete, el sensei debe dormir- Mamura entrecerró los ojos, pero después los abrió, de nada servía estar enojado con ese hombre, ella ya no le pertenecía.

OOO

Mamura caminaba al lado de Suzume, como siempre, ella iba como si nada le afectara, pero estaba seguro de algo. Ella lucía preocupada ¿sería posible que sensei la haya confundido nuevamente? Cuando ocurrió lo del accidente en el que el tío de ella llamó para decir que él estaba grave, sinceramente no había esperado que ella regresara con él a decirle que podían iniciar algo entre ellos.

Pero parecía que Shishio no se rendía y no sabía que más hacer. Él tenía confianza en Suzume, pero no confiaba en ese estúpido e inmaduro tipo, desde que ellos habían comenzado a salir su miedo hacia las mujeres había desaparecido casi por completo, pero no se sentía capaz de entablar una conversación con una él solo, solo lo hacía cuando ella estaba con él.

\- Mamura- salió de su ensoñación y miro con cierto desconcierto la cara de póker que ella siempre cargaba- me voy por aquí, ten un lindo día- se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a caminar lejos de su novio, pero este alargo la mano en el último minuto.

\- Te llevare a casa, no necesitamos despedirnos antes- Suzume agradeció el gesto y sonrió un poco- mañana no podré salir contigo- la morena medito, era sábado, se suponía que iban a algún lado cada sábado- Mi hermano quiere que vayamos todos a otro lugar- Suzume asintió- así que, solo no te metas en problemas.

-… - solo levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación, Mamura entrecerró los ojos, sabía que ella lo quería, de alguna manera lo quería. Si no lo hiciera ¿entonces porque volvió con él?- estoy en casa- hablo hacia su tío y este le sonrió- tío, él es Mamura.

\- Si, ya lo conocía- dijo el tío con una sonrisa- ¿Qué edad tienes muchacho?- Suzume lo miro desconcertada ¿Por qué su tío preguntaba de pronto la edad? – Por cierto Suzume, Tsubomi-san esta allá en casa- tanto Mamura como la morena se pusieron rígidos ¿Qué diablos hacia esa mujer allí?- ¡ven conmigo muchacho! ¿Mamura me dijiste verdad? Quiero conocer a tus padres.

-… t-te veo luego- Suzume volvió a quedarse sin habla y después fue a su casa, que querría Tsubomi-san con ella y ¿Por qué ahora?-

\- ¡Oh, Subame-chan!- Suzume entrecerró los ojos- ¡es broma, es broma!- se sentó en la sala tan confianzudamente como la primera vez que entro a su casa- vine a hablar contigo- Suzume parpadeo confundida y se dejó caer a un lado de la mujer- sé que no me concierne, pero… ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Satsuki y tú?- Suzume bajo la vista-

\- Sensei y yo no tenemos nada que ver- Tsubomi abrió los ojos- eso terminó hace mucho tiempo- ahora ella estaba en tercero, pronto se graduaría y no volvería a ver jamás a sensei.

\- Entiendo- Suzume le ofreció té, dándose cuenta que llevaban un buen rato y no le había ofrecido nada- dime Chun-chun. ¿Estás feliz con eso? Aunque para ser honestas no debería ser algo que me preocupara, ciertamente eres na niña y creo estas saliendo con otro niño. Así que Satsuki es todo mío- la morena bajo la vista- pero sé que Satsuki está sufriendo.

\- No es cierto- su tono calmado- ese día todo termino Tsubomi-san. Yo volví a mi campamento con mis amigos y Mamura, y sensei se quedó aquí.

\- ¡Ah, cierto, cierto!- se rascó la cabeza como solía hacerlo sensei y eso hizo que Suzume apretara sus manos- supongo que tu novio es amable contigo ¿no?- asintió con su rostro de póker una vez más- y supongo que Satsuki se siente solo… ¡bien! Iré a verlo, fue lindo hablar contigo Suzumu-chan – la morena la miro fijamente- ¡Era broma!- salió riéndose de allí- Mnm… supongo que debo ir a ver a ese chico.

OOO

\- ¡Hey! – Tsubomi sonrió cuando vio a Shishio ingresar por la puerta del restaurante de Yuli-chan- tiempo sin verte- se sentó a su lado y ella dejo su copa en la barra.

\- Hable con Chun-chun hace dos días- sensei la miró fijamente- ¡oh vaya! No hagas esa cara, me pondré celosa- la mujer guardo silencio en lo que Yuli-chan le dejaba una copa a sensei- parece que sigues prendado de ella.

\- No es algo que se pueda superar tan pronto…- dijo sensei.

\- No es algo que un chico tan sensible como tu pueda olvidar tan pronto, querrás decir- le sonrió de nuevo Shishio se rascó la cabeza- ¿Por qué decidiste terminar con ella? ¿Te asustaste de lo que sentías?

\- Creo que yo tuve algo que ver en ello- miraron a Yuki-chan- Shishio es un adulto, y ella una niña. De todos modos no tenían futuro- dijo el hombre de lentes a lo que la otra le respondió con una mirada- ella está feliz con… con…- se atraganto con las palabras y Shishio sonrió tras su copa, tenían razón, ella era feliz- ¡Me rindo, jamás lo aceptare!-

\- él no acepta nada- dijo Tsubomi- ¿y tú?

\- Chun-chun es feliz, no necesito nada más- le dio un sorbo a su bebida- ¿Por qué volviste?

\- Quería reírme de tu cara de enamorado- dejo su copa- pero en cambio veo el rostro de un adulto, bien… podemos salir nosotros dos. Mañana al acuario- le sonrió, Shishio sonrió también y aceptó- bien, está decidido… me tengo que i antes, regresare pronto.

El sensei sonrió de nuevo y miro fijamente a su amigo, ciertamente a veces se enojaba con él y consigo mismo por ser tan débil y dejarla, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que ella estaba feliz ahora. El habría querido ser la razón de su felicidad, pero no sucedió así.

\- ¡Aaaah!- pego un brinco al ver como YuKi-chan tomaba el cuchillo en sus manos- ¡Yuki-chan!

OOO

Suzume miraba insistentemente su reloj, ya era tarde ¿Por qué no llegaba Mamura y Tsubomi-san? Hizo de nuevo su cara de póker y miro fijamente el edificio, ahora había decidido ir ella misma hasta allá en lugar de dejar que su novio al recogiera, pero ahora pensaba que no fue tan buena idea. Intento marcar su número, pero un movimiento a su lado la detuvo.

\- ¿Chun-chun?- abrió los ojos sorprendida y se preparó para saludar al joven maestro, pero en cambio solo sintió un leve revoloteo en su estómago- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Tsubomi-san?

\- No lo sé- se quedaron en silencio un rato…- sensei… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Shishio miro a Chun-chun, ese día llevaba una falda de color negro con una blusa blanca, sus pestañas con mascara y sus ojos levemente delineados, así como un poco de brillo labial y sintió celos, ese maquillaje no era para él- ¿sensei?

\- Tsubomi me invito- dijo metiendo las manos en su pantalón, el llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, con sus tenis, una sudadera a juego y sus típicos lentes que solo escondían sus ojos verdes de los demás, miro disimuladamente a su alumna e internamente suspiro, en serio. Ella se veía feliz- supongo que a ti también te invito.

\- A Mamura y a mí- dijo revisando su celular, Shishio sintió un trueno cayendo sobre él y no supo que más decir, odiaba a Mamura…- será mejor que me vaya.

\- Espera- sensei saco su teléfono y llamó a Tsubomi- ¿Dónde estás? Ya estamos aquí- escucho del otro lado y asintió a lo que ella decía- ¿en serio?- empezó a sudar frio, diablos. Esto no se lo esperaba, miro a Suzume y ella miraba de nuevo su teléfono- ¿estas segura?- asintió y después colgó- Tsubomi no vendrá, se tuvo que ir casualmente anoche.

\- Entiendo- miro su teléfono, Mamura no había llamado, que raro. Según Tsubomi les aviso a los dos- será mejor irme- guardo sus cosas, y comenzó a caminar, pero sensei la detuvo- ¿sensei?

\- Hay que ir- metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera- de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer hoy- ella bajo la vista, Mamura se preocuparía… o ella se preocuparía por él, se supone que iban a ir juntos- ¿y bien?- intento negar, pero su teléfono sonó en ese momento.

\- ¿Subame-chan?- su rostro de póker volvo con ella- ¡lo siento! Ayer olvide por completo decirte que Mamura salió con su familia- se sintió temblar- acabo de recordarlo. Perdóname- parpadeo confundida- bien, no se puede hacer más, podrías… ¿podrías salir con Shishio por mí? Sé que no son nada, pero como amigos seria genial, además ¡Sirve que liman asperezas!- su tono jovial solo hizo para Suzume que fuera imposible negarse- lo dejo en tus manos.

\- ¿Quién era?- ella negó y tomo la mano de sensei- ¿Chun-chun?- sintió los delgados dedos de la joven sobre su mano y un calor se instaló en esa zona de su cuerpo, ella seguía teniendo ese efecto en él. – supongo que una vez más no está mal.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- él negó y ambos caminaron por todo el lugar, Suzume le hacía caras a los peces allí adentro y sensei sonreía al verla, era como la primera vez que fueron, si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso de sus miedos… ella seria completamente suya- sensei, mira- levanto los ojos y sintió escalofríos, de nuevo Chun-chun sostenía un horrible pepino de mar- ¿quieres to…?

\- ¡No!- hizo muecas y se retorció solo, causando la risa de Suzume- ¿se te hace gracioso ver a tu sensei en este estado?- ella afirmo- Chun-chun, eres traviesa- empezaron a reír cómodamente entre ellos.

\- ¡Sensei!- miraron hacia el letrero en el cual estaban anotados tres premios, el primero un viaje a unas termales, el segundo un set de comida de mar y el tercero un peluche con forma de cualquier animal acuático- ¡oh!- Shishio sonrió al verla tan animada, estiro su mano hacia ella y Suzume abrió los ojos- ¿sensei?

\- ¿Quieres el segundo o el primer premio?- Suzume bajo la vista.- ¿fui demasiado lejos?- preguntó preocupado, pero Suzume negó- ¿Chun-chun?- ella tomo su mano, nuevamente dejándolo sorprendido y ambos ingresaron al lugar.

\- ¡Felicidades! El primer premio es para esta linda pareja- señalaron a Shishio y Suzume los cuales solo se limitaban a asentir-

\- El segundo…

\- Nos quedaremos el primero, gracias- la morena abrió los ojos nuevamente- las termales son buenas, ayudan a relajarse- ella lo miro fijamente por un rato y este hizo lo mismo- creo que es hora de irnos, Chun-chun.

\- Si- salieron de allí e inconscientemente iban aun tomados de las manos, Suzume esculco internamente, Mamura era actualmente su novio y sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero el haberse divertido con sensei el día de hoy, solo la dejó más confundida- yo… me iré por aquí.

\- Si dejo que te pase algo Chun-chun, Yuki-chan me matara- se detuvieron en el camino- ¿te divertiste?- ella asintió, Satsuki miro fijamente a aquella chica, la cual no lo miraba por cierto.- Chun-chun… - ella seguía con la vista fija al suelo- ¿eres feliz Chun-chun?- por fin alzo el rostro para mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos verdes ahora estaban libres de esos lentes, incluso su cabello era más largo que la última vez que hablaron- ¿eres feliz?

\- Mamura me trata bien- dijo sonrojándose, Mamura era muy amable con ella, incluso ahora que ya había definido sus sentimientos eso no cambiaba en él- debo irme- pero no se movió de donde estaba, sensei tampoco se movió, lo cual la puso un poco más ansiosa, pero ¿ansiosa por qué?- tu… ¿eres feliz sensei?

\- Trato de serlo- abrió los ojos, Shishio llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Suzume y esta se sonrojo ante el contacto, su mano era cálida, incluso cuando tomaron sus manos sentía el cambio. Él la trataba como algo preciado, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho cuando todo inició, ahora Mamura podría tener a una mejor persona a su lado y ella estaría con él- Suzume-chan- sus ojos se abrieron más grandes todavía y sus mejillas tomaron aún más color que hace un momento, su nombre en los labios de sensei era especial, se sentía especial.- perdóname por todo- ella iba a negar pero él siguió hablando- si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en el pasado y continuar mi vida como tú lo haces, créeme que podría desearte la felicidad que sé que tienes cuando estas con Mamura, pero soy muy egoísta- apreso el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y Suzume ya no sabía que sucedía- solo una vez más, quiero que estés conmigo, aunque sea solo este momento.

\- sensei- ambos se miraron a los ojos y Suzume sonrió, él era especial para ella, de alguna forma el lugar que él ocupaba nadie lo iba a mover, ni siquiera su novio. Pero el verlo allí, supo una cosa, nunca se había ido de ese lugar.

\- Te amo Suzume, siempre lo hice, y creo que siempre lo hare- acaricio de nuevo su rostro con la mano izquierda ya que la derecha apresaba celosamente la cintura de Chun-chun- gracias por el día de hoy- empezó a soltarla lentamente, si hacia un movimiento más… no podría dar marcha atrás- cuídate Chun-chun- le enseño su señal rara al parecer de Suzume y dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

Suzume saco el aire de sus pulmones, pero después comenzó a caminar en dirección contaría, era lo mejor, que ninguno de los dos probara a abrir viejas memorias, heridas ya no había porque ambos sabían que fueron importantes el uno para el otro, pero si recuerdos que ella quería dejar atrás. Por el bien de su relación con Mamura, en ello pensaba cuando una mano se aferró con fuerza a su brazo izquierdo, dándole la vuelta hasta que choco con un pecho duro y cálido, esa calidez de nuevo.

Sintió los brazos apresarla de manera posesiva, pero no tan fuerte como para lastimarla, el aroma a cigarrillos y café le lleno las fosas nasales y con ello los momentos en los que habían estado así de juntos. Entrecerró los ojos, ese aroma que él siempre tenía. Shishio se debatía entre ser un idiota vivo o un idiota muerto, de las dos formas iba a ser un idiota, pero si hacia algo mal… Chun-chun se alejaría para siempre de él, o Mamura podía hacer algo que la hiriera.

Negó internamente, él nunca la lastimaría a ella, tal vez a él sí, pero si ellos se enfrentaban, seguro que Chun-chun estaría triste. Muy lentamente se separó de Suzume para después depositar un beso sobre sus labios, ambos se sorprendieron, esto no lo tenía planeado y sabía que ella tampoco había planeado algo así, pero no importaba, solo ahora podía ser imprudente, egoísta y todo lo estúpido que se sentía.

Pero feliz, Suzume solo tenía los ojos abiertos, podía ver las espesas pestañas de sensei, su piel suave, su aroma a cigarrillos. Estaba mal, muy mal, demasiado mal. Se separaron después de un rato, pero Suzume aún se sentía extraña. Lo miro de nuevo a los ojos y Shishio hizo lo mismo. Solo un segundo y un minuto para ellos, Suzume bajo la vista hacia sus manos pero la levanto de inmediato, sus cinco minutos de valor estaban allí. Con mucha vergüenza se puso de puntitas y beso de nuevo a su sensei, pero este a diferencia de ella, paso sus manos por la cintura una vez más hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella dejo sus manos sobre su pecho y sonrió en medio del beso.

Sensei era cálido, su beso era pausado e incluso le hacía sentir cosquillas en su estómago y algo aún más cálido expandirse a través de su pecho. Se separaron después de un rato y ambos se miraron a los ojos, aunque Chun-chun estaba sonrojada pero sensei no, solo sonrió más ampliamente ante lo hecho por su ex novia y se atrevió a darle un tercer beso, esta vez más cargado de emociones que los dos primeros. Sintió a Chun-chun relajarse en sus brazos y corresponder a su beso. Cuando la amaba si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonto, si tan solo hubiera impedido que ella volviera al campamento donde Mamura la esperaba, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado ir desde el principio. Ella seria suya.

\- Gracias por el día, Chun-chun- recargaron sus frentes una sobre la otra y Suzume apretaba sus manos en la sudadera de sensei- cuídate mucho, se feliz y vive tu vida- mío los ojos de sensei y este le sonreía ampliamente- te amo Chun-chun- beso su frente unos segundos más y después se soltó de ella para comenzar a caminar a paso lento, sabía que ella aun lo estaba viendo. Y sabía que a partir de que él doblara la esquina, nada de lo que habían hecho saldría de ellos, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Se arriesgó a voltear y grande fue su sorpresa al verla de verdad, allí de pie. Le enseño la lengua como solía hacerlo y por fin desapareció de allí, era mejor así.

OOO

A la mañana siguiente Suzume se encontraba acostada en su cama, la llamada de Mamura preguntándole como le había ido en su salida con Tsubomi-san la despertó temprano y eso solo animó sus ganas de ir a ver a su novio. Con su rostro de póker cerró la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes mirar hacia su cómoda, la caja transparente que le había dado ese hombre ahora la adornaba de nuevo y dentro los boletos para ir a las aguas termales, quería a Mamura, pero el lugar de sensei nadie lo podía tomar. Cerro la puerta y comenzó a correr, se lanzaría sobre Mamura apenas el abriera la puerta.

\- ¡Se suponía que te habías ido de viaje!- gruño Shishio en su departamento hacia la mujer que sonreía abiertamente sentada en su cama- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Digamos que fue un plan muy bueno, convencí al papá de Mamura de dejarse tomar unas fotos con su familia, tengo conocidos- sonrió ampliamente de nuevo- y yo conseguí la foto principal- Shishio frunció el ceño ante lo dicho- mira ese sobre- se acercó a la mesita y cuando abrió dicho sobrecito comenzó a sudar frio- ¿te gustan? Son tan lindas, Subame-chan tardo en irse de allí, pero creo que la última foto te gustará- Shishio ojeo la última como había dicho Tsubomi-san y sonrió avergonzado, en ella Chun-chun tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, sus ojos azules estaban brillantes y tocaba levemente sus labios con sus dedos- no te hará daño tenerla.- se levantó de allí, ahora si me voy, el padre de Mamura tiene una cita conmigo para sus retratos familiares- le guiño el ojo y salió de allí.

Shishio miró de nuevo la foto, solo una vez más no perdía nada en soñar con ella. Se rascó el cabello, solo que aún se sentía bastante avergonzado, Tsubomi-san le había tomado una en donde veía embobado a Chun-chun, diablos, si así lucía siempre ahora entendía porque Mamura no lo dejaba quedarse solo con ella.

Chun-chun te amo.

Fin.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si no, pus ya ni modo xD jajaja gracias por leer. Solo quería sacarme mi traumada espinita de mi kokoro porque en serio me encantaba esa pareja y no hubo más sensei para Suzume. xD jajajajaja**

 **Awww pero yo lo amo! y lo amaré siempre! xD**

 **kasai**


End file.
